Hooked
by Spirit of the Sky
Summary: When Amy meets the new kid on the block, she finds herself immediately attracted to his charm. But what secrets are hidden beneath those blue eyes? And why is he really so interested in her? A joint effort with a friend. R&R people! HookOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Batman nor I own any of the original characters from Peter Pan. Those belong to the brilliant J. M. Barrie. However we do own Amy, her friends, and any other characters you don't recognize. We own the plot as well.

Author's note: This story is a joint effort between me and my friend(who shall be known as Batman). However, I'm the one typing it all up so I have the right to change parts. Ha ha Bats! Anyways, this is a HookOC story. So if you don't like Hook, TOUGH! Just kidding! Anyways, hope you enjoy this first chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Amy fidgeted as she sat in her last class of the day. She stared at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her, silently begging for the last two minutes to go by faster. She absolutely hated biology and couldn't wait for it to end. Actually, the class itself wasn't too bad, it was the teacher that she abhorred. Mr. Tiodi was quite possibly the most dull and annoying teacher on the face of the earth. Amy's thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Tiodi calling her name. She quickly turned her attention back to the class, to find everyone looking at her expectantly. "Um... I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you said."

Mr. Tiodi raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe if you payed more attention to me than the clock, you wouldn't have that problem." Amy's face grew hot with embarrassment as a few of her classmates giggled. Mr. Tiodi let her embarrassment continue for a few more seconds before reiterating the question. "Now Ms. Sorano, would you please tell the class what proteins are made of?"

Amy searched her brain for an answer, but found nothing. Mr. Tiodi just glared smugly at her. "Well...?"

Amy glanced at the clock and smiled. She turned to her expectant teacher. "Well sir, I'd love to tell you, but you see..." Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Amy's smile grew bigger. "... I have to get going now. Bye!"

And with that, she picked up her books and dashed out the door. She heard him call her name, but she continued sprinting down the hall. Slowing after she turned a corner, she breathed a sigh of relief. As she continued on to her locker, she heard a voice calling her name. Turning, she saw her best friend sprinting towards her. Amy waited until she caught up before continuing on her way. "Hey Tiff, what's up?"

Her friend looked at her incredulously. "What's up! You just walked out on Tiodi, that's what's up! That was great, you showed him up big time!"

Amy looked at her friend's wide grin and gave her one of her own. "Yeah, I guess I did. Course you know I'm gonna get it tomorrow." They both grimaced at the thought, then their faces lit up at the same time.

"But it was worth it!" they said unanimously before bursting into laughter. Reaching their lockers, they began talking about the rest of their day, all the while dumping books and binders unceremoniously into their backpacks. As they walked out the school doors, chattering happily amongst themselves, they didn't notice a pair of forget-me-not blue eyes, staring at them with the utmost interest.

oOo

The next morning, Amy rose with a groan. Knowing that today she would have to face the consequences of her actions. Rising from her bed, she quickly dressed in blue jeans and a blue T-shirt that hugged tightly to her body. Slipping on socks and sneakers, she swiftly ran a brush through her hair, thankful she had showered the night before. Pulling her long, dark brown hair into a high ponytail, she placed a small silver pendant around her neck and a watch around her wrist.

She quickly looked in the mirror to see if anything looked out of place before heading out the door. Rushing downstairs, she said a hasty "Hello" to her foster parents before snatching a poptart out of a nearby cupboard. She barely heard their greetings as she grabbed her backpack and sprinted out the front door, leaving her guardians behind, shaking their heads.

Reaching her bus stop with time to spare, Amy sat on a nearby bench and began eating her breakfast. She had just finished when someone stepped in front of her. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Amy looked up into a pair of striking blue eyes. They belonged to a young man, who looked to be only a few years older than herself. His tanned face was surrounded by a mass of dark curls that were tied back in a loose ponytail. His black T-shirt showed off a lithe, muscular build. He wore dark blue jeans over his long legs and black and white sneakers adorned his feet. A small mustache rested over his smiling lips. Over all, he was classically handsome and Amy felt a bit intimidated by his sapphire gaze.

Amy finished her inspection and shook her head. "Nope, it's yours for the taking." He smiled again and sat beside her, setting his black backpack on the ground between his feet. It was decorated with a large white skull and crossbones on the front, making Amy raise an eyebrow.

"Nice backpack. Did you add that yourself or was it like that when you bought it?"

He glanced down at the pack before turning his gaze to her. "I added that. I think it adds some personality, don't you?"

She smiled and nodded before asking her next question. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

His smile never faltered as he answered. "I'm sorry, my name is James Rogers. I just moved in about three houses down." He reached out a hand which, after a moments hesitation, she shook. She noticed that his hands were calloused, as though used to hard work and, while his grip was firm, he didn't try to test her strength like some guys. Amy returned his grip with one equally firm.

"Amy Sorano, nice to meet you James." At that moment, the bus decided to show up and Amy quickly got on. James followed and, after her nod of approval, sat next to her in the hard leather seat. As the bus began to move, Amy sought to start a conversation.

"So, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Amy mentally smacked herself. _Nice one Amy, now he probably thinks you're an idiot._

However, James just nodded and gave her yet another dashing smile. "Yes, especially since we will be attending the same school. Maybe we will even have some of the same classes."

"Possibly, what grade are you in?"

"This will be my senior year."

Amy shook her head sadly. "Sophomore, you're lucky though. Seniors get to choose whatever classes they want."

He shrugged and she could've sworn the smile was plastered to his face. "Yeah, that's true, but it's too bad I can't take any sophomore classes." He smirked, causing her face to grow warm. Amy was spared having to answer as the bus pulled up to the school. Smiling, Amy stood and swung her backpack over her shoulder. James stood, allowing her to get off first and then followed her.

Standing in front of the entrance to the school, Amy turned back to face him. "Well, we're here. I guess I'll see you around?"

His smile fell for a second, before it became perfect once more. "I certainly hope so."

Amy grinned and waved before heading inside to her locker. James watched her for a moment, a smirk on his face, before heading to the guidance office. As Amy headed upstairs, she was unaware of the grin plastered to her face. However, she was about to get a wake up call.

* * *

Dun dun dun... How is it so far? Review and let us know people! 

**Spirit of the Sky**: For those of you who have read "To live and love", I'm terribly sorry about the long wait, but school's been crazy. I should be able to post the next chapter over February break. Please don't kill me!

**Batman**: WARNING. Jerks will be stalked by second author. ME!

**Spirit of the Sky**: Trust me folks. I know from experience that having her as a stalker is no fun whatsoever. Just give us nice reviews and nobody will get hurt. LOL

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own any of the original peter pan characters. They all belong to the brilliant J. M. Barrie. Do own Amy, Tiff and any other original characters.Wish I owned Captain Hook though. (wink)

**Tiff/A.K.A. Batman**- Duh! You better like it, you helped write it! LOL

**Celine** **K.S.-** Our first real reviewer! Glad you like it so far. I'll get the next chapter up after we get 5 more reviews. So don't kill me!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Throwing her books into her locker, Amy cringed as a voice traveled down the hall. "Amy!" _Great, Tiff's here_, she thought wryly. Of course to make things even more interesting, her name was followed by a song.

"L- is for the way you look at me

O- is for the only one I see

V- is very, very extraordinary

E- is even more than anyone that you adore..."

Amy sighed, Tiff or Tiffany Sprindel was her age and had some weird fantasy of marrying Amy. Now she wasn't a lesbian or anything, it was just her way of annoying Amy because she didn't have a boyfriend. Tiffany had blue- green eyes and was a few inches taller than Amy's 5' 8". She acted like a guy 9 times out of 10 and sometimes even dressed like one.

Today she was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that had random sayings written on them and a red T-shirt with her favorite saying on the front. 'If I got smart with boys, how would they know?' Her hair was four different colors. Dark blond, which was her original color, with black, purple and light blond streaks. It fell close to halfway down her back and was straight and thin.

Tiff grinned as she fumbled with the combination on her locker, slipping the headphones of her CD player off. "So Amy, you gonna marry me today?" she asked smirking as she looked at her through her glasses.

"No! Especially after that cheesy song!" Amy tried to sound mad, but was failing miserably.

Tiff just laughed as she threw her things into her locker and began pulling out her math supplies. "Awwww, but it was such a pretty song," she teased as she stood up and shut her locker. Looking over at Amy, her expression immediately changed. She had one of those 'You're so busted, I caught you doing something you shouldn't and it's funny' looks on her face and a smile was growing on her lips.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amy said raising an eyebrow.

Tiff smirked. "You haven't stopped smiling since I got here. Which means either you want to marry me or something really good happened. As much as I like option A, I'm betting it's option B."

Amy felt her face grow warm again. _Have I really been smiling the whole time?_ To her waiting friend, she simply said, "It's nothing. I'm just in a good mood."

Tiff shook her head. "You're bad at lying. Now spill your..." She was cut off as the bell rang, signaling 30 seconds until class. She groaned, "You're safe for now Amy, but I want details in Bio."

Amy grinned. "We'll see, although it's really nothing." Tiff laughed and punched her lightly.

"I mean it, Amy." Still not getting a straight answer, Tiff sighed and then they separated to go to class. They would've had first period math together, but to everyone's amazement, Tiff was in calculus, a 12th grade math class. Tiff's only explanation was that she loved math and that it was easy. Amy couldn't disagree more, she hated math almost as much as Biology.

Amy sighed as she took her seat in her Math A class. She shook her head as the teacher began talking about parabolas, dispelling the smile from her face. _It's time to focus on math now. Easier said than done, _she thought wryly.

oOo

Later that afternoon, Amy found herself pausing as she dumped her Spanish books into her locker and reached for her Biology materials. _Is it really time for Bio already?_ She ran through her day in her mind and sure enough, she'd gone to all of her other classes and it was 9th period. Sighing, she pulled her binder out and then made her way to the last class of the day. And quite possibly the worst. As she walked down the hall, Amy wondered what she was going to tell Tiffany.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by a deep, cheerful, "Hello." Turning, she was met with a pair of deep blue eyes and a familiar dashing smile. Amy found herself smiling back, "Hey, James. How's your day been?"

"Great, although I've got chemistry to end the day." He frowned a bit and rolled his eyes. "What a perfect way to end today," he said sarcastically as he smiled again. Amy let out a small laugh and said, "Yeah, I've got Biology."

His smile got even brighter as he said, "That's cool, at least I can walk with you to that class." Amy felt her cheeks grow warm, but she was spared having to answer as her class came up. "Well, I'll see you later. Have fun in chemistry!"

James grimaced as Amy laughed and waved to him cheerfully as she entered the room. She began making her way to her seat, where she found a pair of blue-green eyes staring intently at her. Amy looked at her friend in shock. "How'd you get here before me? You're always late!"

Tiff smirked at her, looking like she knew something Amy didn't. "I got a locker pass before the end of chorus so I could get here early." Tiff crossed her arms in front of her. "Now, spill every detail about James."

Amy set her books down and looked at her friend in surprise as she sat down next to her. "How do you know him?"

Tiff's expression didn't change and Amy began to get worried. "He's in my math class. You aren't in any senior classes, so how do you know him? And why do you like him?"

Tiff's smirk got bigger as Amy blushed while she waited for an answer. "Who says I like him? I only met him this morning!" Tiff's smirk widened, if that was even possible.

"So you do know him. Spill it, Amy."

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, accepting the fact that she wasn't going to get out of this one. "I met him at the bus stop this morning, alright? He just moved in a few houses down from me."

Tiff looked at her skeptically. "And...?" Amy turned to the front board and began copying down the Question of the Day.

"And nothing... we just talked about school for awhile. That's it."

Tiff smiled and leaned her head conspiratorially towards Amy. "Well I think he likes you."Amy shoved her away and glared at her.

"That's stupid, Tiff. We only met this morning and I saw him in the hall a few times. And how would you know anyways?"

Tiff smirked as Amy turned back to her work. "Because he's in my math class and he was asking about you."

Amy's pencil froze in mid-sentence as she turned to look at her friend. "He was?" Tiff laughed at the expression on her friend's face.

"Yes Amy, he was. I was talking to him this morning and his favorite subject was you."

Amy stared at her friend in disbelief before shaking her head. "You're crazy, Tiff. I think you were smoking something earlier and it's gone to your head."

Her friend shoved her playfully causing Amy to laugh out loud. After a moment, Tiffany joined in, but they both quieted as the door opened. Amy cringed as she realized that her worst nightmare had yet to arrive. After a quick glance at Tiffany, she turned around slowly.

* * *

**Spirit of the Sky-** "L-O-V-E" lyrics belong to Nat King Cole, not us. And yes, Batman actually does serenade me with songs like that. Scary huh? 

**Batman**- Hey! It's a nice song!

**Spirit of the Sky**- Yeah, unless you sing it.

**Batman**- (goes off to pout)

**Spirit of the Sky**- (sighs) Give us some reviews folks. I won't post another update until we get at least 5 reviews. As soon as that happens, I'll post the next chapter. The next one is where it starts to get good. TTFN! (goes off to find Batman)

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own all the Peter Pan characters. However, Amy, Tiff and all other original characters belong to me and Bats.

**Cookie Sony**- Glad you like it so far! Thanx for the review!

**angel.of.music1006**- That's ok, I don't have a life either. LOL. I sooooo glad you like it so far! Hopefully you'll like the rest just as much.

**UncutDiamond**- Glad you're enjoying it. BTW, your guess is correct. But don't think that will help you. We've still got plenty more stuff in our bag of tricks. LOL

**skydancer**- Point taken. LOL. Don't worry, there's plenty more where this came from. I just have to type them up.

**Kat**- Glad you like it. And yes it is quite funny, but you ain't seen nothing yet! (wink)

**Celine K. S.**- Nice to hear from you again. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Amy groaned as Mr. Tiodi walked into the room. While he never looked happy, today he was looking exceptionally agitated. Walking to the front of the classroom, he waited until everyone was silent before speaking. "Copy down the question of the day, everyone. Miss. Sorano, I will be seeing you 10th period to discuss your behavior yesterday."

The class broke out into a chorus of 'oooooo's', which Amy ignored as she finished her work. After a few moments, Mr. Tiodi began teaching the class about cell division. Amy only half listened as she scribbled down the notes, trying to figure out why this class always took so long. After a half hour of his droning, Mr. Tiodi stopped talking and began asking random students questions to make sure they had been paying attention.

Amy glanced beside her to find Tiffany face down on her desk, using her arm as a pillow. It looked like she had taken the notes and then decided to take a nap.

"Miss Sprindel?" Mr. Tiodi's voice was annoyed when he spoke, and Amy quickly nudged Tiff's elbow. Tiffany slowly raised her head and sleepily looked at her teacher as she mumbled, "Yeah?"

Mr. Tiodi glared at her and said, "If your nap is over, then perhaps you can give me an example of cell division."

She looked at him blankly for a few seconds before responding. "Other than the division of color cells from your hair cells?"

The class snickered as the Biology teacher's face turned red. "You can join Miss Sorano tonight," he snapped.

Tiff's blank expression didn't change. "So we can go over how to dye your hair without it looking like a dead rat?"

This earned a few laughs as Mr. Tiodi turned back to his desk. Amy looked back at Tiff, who was smiling proudly. "Tiff, have you lost it?"

Her friend laughed and shook her head. "Couldn't let you have all the fun and sit here on your own." Amy smiled gratefully, but it was short lived. "Besides, James is staying after for calculus. We can catch him on the way home."

Amy went to kick her for pushing the idea that she liked James, but the bell decided to ring at that very moment. Grabbing her books, Amy dashed out the door after her friend. As she tried to catch up, Amy didn't see the person in front of her until it was too late. Her books fell to the floor, shortly followed by herself.

Groaning at how clumsy she'd been, Amy looked up to see James smiling down at her. He extended a hand, which she took gratefully as he pulled her to her feet. She blushed as she realized that she had once again made herself look like an idiot in front of him. To hide her embarrassment, Amy knelt down and collected her fallen books.

When she went to grab her binder, a tanned hand passed it to her. Blushing once again as their fingers touched, Amy smiled at James. "Thanks."

He smiled and replied, "No problem," as they stood once again. They were quiet for a moment before James said, "I was wondering why she ran behind me so fast."

Amy raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder where Tiffany leaned against a wall. She was looking quite pleased with herself and Amy glared at her. Turning back to James, she smiled and shook her head. "Sorry about that. She's a pest."

Tiff walked over and shook her head. "You won't say that when you hear my plans for after 10th period." She gave Amy another one of her famous 'I know something you don't know' smirks, to which Amy raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What plans?"

Tiff just winked at her and then walked down the hall towards their lockers. Amy turned to look at James, who was staring at her with a look of complete innocence. "Do you know what she's talking about?"

He shook his head and replied, "Nope, no idea." But Amy could see the beginnings of a smile on his lips and the mischief in his eyes.

Amy rolled her brown eyes. "You're not a very good liar James," she said before turning and walking down the hallway. He quickly caught up with her and pressed a hand to his heart.

"Milady, you wound me with your words. They cut like a knife into my very soul," he stated dramatically.

Amy laughed at his outrageous behavior. "Like I said, you're not a very good liar." He chuckled, a deep purring sound that spread throughout her entire being. They arrived down the hall from her locker and Amy stopped suddenly. _The last thing I need is for Tiff to see me walking with James_.

She turned to face him and smiled maliciously. "Well, if you'll excuse me. I have to go beat the crap out of my friend."

James laughed and said, "Have fun."

Amy winked and said, "Oh, I will." Then she waved and turned down the hallway. James watched her until she made it to her locker. Then he turned and headed in the opposite direction, a smile of success on his lips.

* * *

**Spirit of the Sky**- Well, there's chapter 3 everyone! How is it so far? 

** Batman**- The correct answer is "Excellent!"

**Spirit of the Sky**- (smacks her) Shut up Bats! They're smart people, they can tell us themselves.

**Batman**- Owww! Did you have to hit me so hard?

** Spirit of the Sky**- Yes, now shhhhhhhh!

**Batman**- (mutters) Lousy idiot. Thinks she can do whatever she wants.

** Spirit of the Sky**- What was that?

** Batman**- Nothing!

**Spirit of the Sky**- That's what I thought. Anyways, it's the same deal as last time folks. No more chapters until we get 5 more reviews.

**Batman**- So that's what number...10?

**Spirit of the Sky**- No you idiot! It's 14!

**Batman**- Well I can't count that high!

**Spirit of the Sky**- Well, we'll have to work on that. Review everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any of J. M. Barrie's stuff. Do own all original characters...yadda yadda yadda. On with the chapter!

**Celine K. S.**- Suspense? You ain't seen nothin' yet.

**I Believe In Magic1**- Isn't Tiff great? She's one of my best friends. She's based on Batman (the co-author). Bet you can't guess who Amy's based on! LOL

**Kat**- Glad you like it. Main characters remind you of anyone? LOL

**angel.of.music1006-** They're a comin', they're a comin'! Course if you get more people to review, they'll come quicker. (Hint hint)

**ali**- Seriously, I'm glad you like it so far. Hope you like this chapter just as much!

**UncutDiamond-** This story will definetly be continued, so don't worry. I'm glad you like it so far and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

* * *

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Amy was grilling Tiffany about her 'plans'. "Come on Tiff! Tell me what's going on!" When her best friend just smirked, Amy growled angrily and began putting her homework in her backpack. After giving Tiff the silent treatment for a few moments, she slammed her locker shut. Shouldering her navy blue pack, she began making her way back to Tiodi's room.

"Hey Amy, wait up!" Ignoring her friend's call, Amy continued on her way. She heard rushed footsteps and knew Tiff was trying to catch up with her. "Amy, come on! I'll tell you what's going on if you stop."

Amy stopped suddenly, causing Tiff to ram into her back. Turning, Amy crossed her arms over her chest and waited. "Well...?"

Tiffany resettled her headphones around her neck and smiled. "Well, I kinnda made a small decision for you."

Amy raised an eyebrow warningly. "What did you do?"

Tiff began fiddling with her bracelets in a guilty manner. "Well... the three of us are all hanging out at the park after 10th. We're walking there and my dad said he'll give us a ride home."

Tiff smiled as Amy looked at her in confusion. "Three? Are you seriously that bad at counting or is someone else going?" Tiff just nodded at her and Amy sighed in annoyance. "Well? Who else is going?"

Tiff grinned at her and began walking towards the Biology room again. Then she turned over her shoulder and smirked, "James of course. Who else would I invite?"

oOo

Amy fidgeted with the strap of her bag as she glanced around. 10th period had thankfully passed quickly. Mr. Tiodi had droned on about how they needed to be more respectful, but neither herself or Tiff had payed any attention. They were both relieved when the bell rang and they could finally escape from Tiodi's lecture.

"Amy, calm down. You look like a mouse surrounded by cats."

Amy glared at Tiff and said, "Gee, maybe because you made plans without warning me." Tiff laughed and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Only because if I had told you, you would have thought of a way out of it."

Amy rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly to look around without being too obvious. James was in Calculus still and was supposed to meet them outside any minute. She and Tiff were waiting for him on a small brick wall in front of the school. It was only two feet high and was really only for decoration.

Thankfully, the May weather was warm and sunny, which allowed the girls to wait outside and away from other students. Tiff was laying on her back, tapping her foot and singing along with the music in her CD player. She had a different type of music everyday and today's choice was country.

Though how she could listen to music and carry on a conversation at the same time was beyond Amy. As she heard footsteps behind her, Amy turned to see James walking down the front steps. He smiled at her and she found herself smiling back as she got up to leave. As he approached, Amy glanced back at Tiffany, who was now fully immersed in her music.

Grinning slyly, she turned to James and put a finger to her lips. Gesturing for him to quietly follow, she walked past Tiffany to hide behind the wall. As James crouched down beside her, he raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What's going on?"

A grin crept onto Amy's face as she answered, "Just a little payback. Let's see how long it takes for her to notice." James chuckled softly before settling down on the grass. Amy also sat down with her back to the wall. Her leg accidentally brushed up against his, causing her to blush. James just smiled at her.

After a moment, Amy looked over the top of the wall and began giggling. James rose up onto his knees to see what was all the fuss was about before joining her in laugher. Tiffany was still lying on the wall, only now she was talking to herself. After a few minutes she sat up, looking around her in confusion.

As she looked over in their direction, Amy and James ducked their heads, so that they were hidden from sight. They heard Tiffany's footsteps coming their way and looked at each other. They both smiled evilly and James held up a hand. "3...2...1...Now!"

As one, they jumped up from behind the wall, causing Tiffany to emit a loud shriek. She glared at the two of them, but they only stood there laughing. Amy heard her growl, which only increased her laughter.

"You guys suck," Tiff snapped as she gave them both a light shove. After she had calmed down a bit, Amy tried to catch her breath. Tiff just shook her head at them and said, "Let's go losers." Then she began walking down the school's back parking lot towards the park.

Smiling, Amy and James easily caught up with her and Amy gave her a small push. "Awwww, was Tiffy scared?"

Sticking out her tongue, Tiff shook her head. "No, I was just surprised," she said defiantly as she slid her CD player into her backpack.

Amy just grinned. "You do know you're terrible at lying, right?" The three of them quickly crossed the street in front of them, causing a few cars to honk their horns rudely at them.

Tiff shrugged and glanced at Amy, who was walking next to James. "So do you, hon."she said with a smirk. Amy looked at her in confusion, before realizing she was referring to their conversation earlier.

Amy shoved Tiff, who burst out laughing. "Ugh! For the last time I do not! It only happened this morning, for goodness sake,"she yelled, feeling her face grow warm as she remembered that James was with them. She just barely remembered not to say his name.

The object of their discussion raised an eyebrow as he looked at them. "Did I miss something?"

"No"

"Yes"

Amy glared at Tiffany. "No, he didn't." she said warningly. Tiff just smirked and laughed.

"He's too blind to realize it anyway." She pursed her lips and gave Amy a kissy face. Amy glanced worriedly at James before kicking Tiffany hard in the shin. Clutching her leg, Tiff hopped away on one foot, still laughing.

Amy glared at her friend. _I don't have to worry about Tiff telling him, he's going to figure it out himself now._ Yet, Amy still had reservations. She had only met James this morning and it wasn't possible for her to have fallen for him already...right?

Amy shook her head to dispel the alarming thoughts. Now wasn't the time to be looking for a boyfriend. However, she couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to James. But for now, it was best for all of them to just be friends. With that goal in mind, Amy felt a weight lift off her shoulders as the group continued on their way.

* * *

**Spirit of the Sky**- Well, there's chapter 4. What do think so far? 

**Batman**- I think it rocks!

**Spirit of the Sky**- Not you, idiot! I meant everyone else!

**Batman**- Oh, sorry.

**Spirit of the Sky**- You should be. Review everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any Peter Pan stuff... It all belongs to J.M. Barrie( who, might I add, was portrayed wonderfully by Johnny Depp in _Finding Neverland_) All original characters belong to us.

**Kat**- It made you giggle? Does Lauren know you're stealing her lines? LOL

**onesugarplumfairy**- Glad you like it so far. Although, I must say it gets a whole lot better in the upcoming chapters.

**Claire Montgomery**- Believe it or not, the stuff involving Tiff actually happens to me everyday. Creepy, huh? BTW, most of the comic bits were written by Bats (some, not all).

**UncutDiamond**- I'm sooooooo glad you like it! I would've had this chapter up sooner, but Bats and I were writing another 10 chapters.

**PhantomZebra**- Hook absolutely rocks, and he's already in the story. Don't you know what his first name is? If you do and are still confused, he doesn't have his hook... yet. (evil laughter)

* * *

Chapter 5

When they reached the small park it was basically deserted, except for a few moms and their toddlers. As they passed through the rusted chain link fence, Tiff tossed her stuff to Amy and ran for the swing set. There, she began trying to maneuver herself over the bar.

Amy sat down on a nearby bench and was soon joined by a wide eyed James. After a few moments of staring at Tiffany, he asked the question that Amy had been anticipating. "Is she always like this?"

Amy sighed in mock sadness before answering. "Unfortunately, yes." James opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Amy's retort. "And no, you don't ever get used to it."

James closed his mouth and stared at her, one eyebrow raised. "How did you know that I was going to ask that?"

Amy giggled at Tiff's latest attempt before replying. "Everyone who meets her asks me that. Or they ask her about me."

James smirked. "Does that mean that you are as crazy as her?"

Amy looked at him with a smirk of her own. "Nope, I'm worse. And proud of it."

James smiled patronizingly and turned his gaze to Tiffany. After her latest attempt landed her on her butt in the sand, he burst out laughing. Amy soon joined him, tears gathering in her eyes at her friend's folly.

Tiffany glared at them as she stood up and dusted off her behind. "What's so funny? I don't see you two trying!"

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes as she got herself under control and smiled. "That's because we're smarter than you and we value our lives."

Tiff stuck out her tongue at the two of them. "You are not, and just because I take chances doesn't mean I don't value my life." An evil smirk spread across her face. "Like asking people out on a date. Seems to me that _I _was the one who took that chance while someone else I know chickened out."

Amy glared at her and grabbed a stone off the ground to throw at her friend. "You're gonna die, Tiff!"

Laughing, Tiffany ducked. "What, it's true! Sure the date sucked, but at least I did it." She crossed her arms as though she was defending the truth.

Amy shook her head. "Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus." Her voice was laced with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes. However, she regretted her choice of words almost immediately, as Tiff jumped into her lap.

With a dumb grin on her face, she wrapped her arms around Amy's neck. "Well then, I want a pony and a lollipop and a sled..." She rambled on for a bit before Amy shoved her onto the ground.

"Get off me you dork," she said with a grin. Tiff was too busy laughing to answer. Amy turned her head when she heard James chuckling. She had almost forgotten he was there. _Why do guys have to be so quiet?_

"Tell me, do all the women here act like you two? Strange?" James directed his question at Amy, but it was Tiff who answered.

"Nope, it's just us. But that just means we have more fun in our lives. You see, our world is so boring, not like ones with fairies, dragons, werewolves or pirates. We need something to keep us alive, so that we don't become drones like everyone else."

Amy and James stared at her in silence. Amy didn't know what he was thinking, but he looked surprised. Looking back at her friend, who was still sitting in the dirt, Amy decided to break the awkward silence. "Tiff... you do know how corny that sounded, right?"

Grinning, Tiff pushed herself off the ground and dusted off her jeans once again. "Yup, and I probably won't say anything like it for a long time."

She smiled at them and then made her way back to the swings. Amy looked at James, who had a contemplative look on his face. After a moment, he spoke up. "Does she always do that? Go from odd to serious in a split second?"

Amy looked back over at Tiff, who had fallen off the swing yet again. She smiled and then turned to him. "Yeah, but like she said, it keeps life interesting."

James nodded, although he looked a bit perplexed. His expression turned to one of curiosity as Amy began rummaging through her backpack. "What are you doing?"

He watched as she pulled a binder out and placed it on her lap. "Math homework. Tiff usually helps me, **but she's being a dork today**!" She shouted the last part so that Tiffany could hear her, but she was ignored. She sighed in annoyance and pulled out a crinkled worksheet.

James looked at it over her shoulder before saying, "I can help you if you want."

Amy smiled happily at him before warning him. " That'd be great, although I suck at math."

James slid closer to her in order to get a closer look at the worksheet. "I highly doubt that. Besides, this isn't so bad. It's just parabolas."

"Easy for you to say. You're the one in Calculus."

He smirked before answering, "True, but this is simple. All you have to do is..." Then he began to explain the problems to her. Surprisingly enough, after he showed her how it was done, everything began to make sense. With his help, Amy got her math done in record time.

As she put her materials away, she thanked him for his help. "Anytime," he replied. "See, I told you it was easy."

"Yeah, it was weird, but after you explained it I actually understood it."

Amy smiled at him and it was then that she noticed how close they were. Their legs were touching and one of his muscular arms rested behind her. Their faces were only a handspan apart, causing Amy's cheeks to grow warm. She stared into his sapphire eyes with her own chocolate brown ones. Their blue radiance was almost unnatural and Amy thought she would drown in their depths.

All thoughts of friendship evaporated at that moment. Even though they had only met that morning, she felt a deep attraction toward him that she had never felt before. They sat in silence, since neither one of them could think of anything to say. Just before Amy lowered her gaze, a spray of water hit them both in the face.

Both of them were forced to shut their eyes and wipe the water off of their faces. When they opened their eyes, they saw Tiff crouched in front of them with a water bottle in her hands and an innocent look on her face. Amy had no clue where she got the bottle and right now she didn't care.

The water smelled like the pond that rested a few feet behind the swings. Amy and James glanced at the pond, then at Tiff, and then back at each other. They nodded at their silent agreement and they both stood. Each of them took a hold of one of Tiff's arms and began dragging her backwards. It took her a few moments to stop laughing and realize what was happening.

She began struggling in their grasp, but it was too strong. They dragged her down to the small 'dock' that bordered the pond. Nodding in agreement, they lifted her up and threw her into the water. When Tiff resurfaced a few seconds later, she coughed and wiped the water off her face.

Tiff tried to intimidate them with a glare, but received only cold stares. She sighed and let her arms fall to her sides as she sat in the water. "You guys suck," she said with a grimace.

They just shook their heads and stood with their arms crossed, waiting for her to pull herself out. When Tiff turned the other way, Amy turned to James as he winked, sending her into a quiet fit of giggles.

* * *

**Spirit of the Sky**- Well, that was chapter 5 everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but Bats and I have been writing about 10 more chapters and I've been involved in a conflict with my Biology teacher.

**Batman**- It's true! I was there!

**Spirit of the Sky**- Yes, you were Bats. Now why don't you go play with that shiny coin over there.

**Batman**- Ooooohhh! Shiny! (runs off)

**Spirit of the Sky**- (sighs) You know, that was just too easy. R&R people. I'll try and update after we get 5 more reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own any of the original characters. Although we are the proud owners of Amy, Tiff and all other original characters.

**UncutDiamond**- Just because you're a regular reviewer, doesn't mean you're taking up space! We both love you and hope you'll review this chapter too.

**Phantom's Bride**- Well, here it is! Sorry it took so long but I've had computer issues.

**Kamila**- They remind you of friends? Huh, that's kinnda weird, since they're based off of us.

**Kat**- Awwww….. I love you too Kitty! But why do you only love Tiff? I'm lovable too! LOL

**SmeagulTheWeasul**- Glad you like it. AS to what Hook is up to…well, you'll find out soon enough. Loved your latest chapter btw.

**Kyra-maRia**- Well, you win the award for most enthusiastic review ever! Yay for you! LOL, I'm glad you like it. Review this chapter too, if you please. I'd love to hear from you again!

* * *

Chapter 6

It was 5:00 by the time Tiffany was dried out and the three teenagers got ready to leave. Tiff pulled out her cell-phone, ready to call her dad when Amy stopped her. "Tiff, I think I'm gonna walk home, alright?"

"You sure? It's not a problem for us to drive you."

Amy smiled. "It's only a 10 minute walk. I'll be fine. See you guys later!" She turned to go, but was stopped by a large hand gripping her shoulder. She turned to see James looking at her worriedly.

"You shouldn't walk home alone."

Amy shook her head in exasperation. "I'll be fine, James. I've done more dangerous things than walking down a street and survived."

James removed his hand to shoulder his backpack. "All the same, I'll walk with you."

Amy was touched by his concern, but the one thing she hated above all else was when people thought she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. The truth was she was that she was perfectly capable and she said so to James.

But he merely smirked and replied, "I don't doubt that, but you leave me the choice of walking with you or riding in an enclosed area with your strange friend."

Amy giggled, while Tiff glared at them before walking off to call her father. James waited until she was out of earshot before saying softly, "And I'd choose you over her any day."

Amy's breath caught in her throat as she heard the double meaning in his words. She looked into his amazing eyes and once again was ensnared by an unknown force. It was his eyes that Amy found she was most attracted too. Not that the rest of him wasn't gorgeous, but something about his eyes captivated her.

The tension grew between them until James broke the silence with one of his trademark grins. "And besides, who knows what would happen to me. That girl might try and eat me or something."

Amy laughed loudly before punching his shoulder. He rubbed his arm in a sad imitation of pain, to which Amy only smiled. "Come on hotshot. Let's leave before Tifffany eats us both."

James nodded and together they made their way out of the park. As they walked, James began to tell her about himself. About how he lived with his grandfather and how he loved sailing. Amy, in turn, told him about her love of books and her many adventures with Tiffany. He laughed when she told him about the previous days' escapade involving Mr. Tiodi.

Amy smiled when she heard it, she loved his laugh. It was a deep purring sound that sent shivers up her spine. She was a bit disappointed when they reached his house and they had to part company. They stopped at the end of the driveway and turned to face each other. "Well, I guess I'll see you later James. Thanks for walking with me."

He smiled at her. "Anytime. Hey, can I ask you something?"

Amy shrugged, "Sure."

"What were you and Tiffany talking about this morning? I felt like I was missing something important."

Amy blushed, but managed to keep her cool. "Oh, Tiff was just bugging me about having a crush on some guy at school. Nothing new."

James raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what lucky man has caught your eye?"

Amy smiled mischievously. "You may ask, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you."

James put on an exaggerated pout and Amy laughed. "Maybe I'll tell you someday. But only if you're a really good boy."

He continued to pout and Amy smiled at him. "I'll see you later, James." And with that she turned and walked down the road. James walked to his front porch and watched as she walked up the driveway to her house. A door opened behind him and an elderly voice said, "Is it her Captain? Is she the one we've been looking for?"

James caught sight of Amy waving at him and he waved back with a smile. "We shall see, Mr. Smee." She went into her house and James lowered his hand. "We shall see."

* * *

**Spirit of the Sky**- So there's chapter 6. Sorry this took so long, but we have good reasons!

**Batman**- Yeah! We really do! Ummm…what are they again?

**Spirit of the Sky**- (sighs) Tiff, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm gonna get out the ducktape.

**Batman**- (zips mouth closed)

**Spirit of the Sky**- That's better. Anyways, Bats and I were trying to finish this story before school ended but that didn't happen. But don't worry, we're still gonna continue it over the summer and it's almost all written anyway. Also, I've had this chapter typed for a long time, but my laptop didn't have the internet until recently, so that kinnda defeated the purpose of that. Ummm….I think that's all our excuses. Anything else Tiff?

**Batman**- Nope…I'm good.

**Spirit of the Sky**- I said not to talk! Now you're in for it. (pulls out ducktape)

**Batman**- But you asked me a question!

**Spirit of the Sky**- No excuses, now come here and take it like a woman.

**Batman**- NO! (runs away)

**Spirit of the Sky**- (grins evilly) This should be fun. I'll update after we get 5 more reviews.

**Batman**- That's at 31 reviews!

**Spirit of the Sky**- You're talking again!

**Batman**- Eeep!

**Spirit of the Sky**- Later folks. Come back here! (runs after Tiff)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own any of the original Peter Pan characters. However, we do own Amy, Tiff and any other original characters, so don't steal 'em! We'd prolly give 'em to ya if ya ask. LOL

**KyraMaria**- I totally understand that thing about your computer. Mine is a pain in the butt too, and is usually the reason why I can't update as fast as I'd like. So please, DON'T DIE! I'd have to cry then. LOL As for the secrets… we're getting there so just be patient.

**Kamilla**- OMG, it is! No way! LOL, just kidding. Yup, Hook is officially in the house and will be staying there for a long time. He's got no choice seeing as how we chained him to the wall. LOL. Hope you like this chapter!

**SmeagultheWeasul**- Glad you like it, and you're going to have to wait to find out what's going on 'cause I won't tell you. Bats would prolly tell you, but she's not the one typing up all of this so I have complete control. Muahahaha! BTW, another great chapter of Caring for Hook. Although, I have to say I'm not all that fond of your love for cliffhangers.

**Onesugarplumfairy**- You can review as many times as the computer will let you. I'm oober glad you like it so far and I'll try and update as fast as I can so you won't have to wait so long. Although, if you want me to update faster, ya gotta get more people to review. Hint hint

**Tibys**- Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**UncutDiamond**- Theoretically it should go pretty fast, but my computer doesn't always like to work when I need it too. I'm not sure whether anybody else responds to blackmail, but you can try. It always worked for me when I tried to get Bats to write parts of this story. LOL

**Bats**- Awwwww…..isn't she nice? Seriously, I am sorry about the delay but I haven't really been home in 3 weeks, and then my laptop crashed. So as you can imagine that set me back quite a bit.

**Jesteress**- Yes, I have read that book and I loved it to bits! I'm not sure if it will be incorporated in this story though. I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry for the delay. This summer has just been crazy for me. I hope yours wasn't too boring. :)

Amy groaned and rolled over when the annoying beep of her alarm clock woke her from her slumber. Slapping her hand down on the bedside table, she found the beeping wouldn't stop. Groaning in disgust, she opened her eyes a bit and found blue-green orbs staring back at her.

Amy growled as the figure at the end of her bed continued to imitate her alarm clock and jump all over her. The irritated teenager rolled over, holding a pillow over her head. _Uhhh, maybe I should just skip school today…wait a minute! Today's Saturday!_

Now really annoyed, Amy sat up and threw her pillow at her friend. "Tiff, you crackhead! Why are you waking me up at seven o'clock in the morning on a Saturday!"

Tiff seemed unperturbed by her outburst and merely smiled, clutching the pillow that had been thrown at her. "I want you to come hang out with me. And since you wouldn't answer your phone, I decided to come and get your lazy butt out of bed."

Amy sighed and fell back onto her bed. _My foster parents have to stop letting her torture me like this! I don't need two alarm clocks every morning!_ With yet another groan, she pushed back the covers and sat up. She waved a hand at Tiff and said, "You win. I'll be down in a minute."

Her friend pouted as she got up. "Awww, you mean I can't watch you change?"

Amy grimaced and tossed another pillow at her. "You dork! Get out!"

Laughing, Tiff gave her the peace sign. "Just kidding," she said before walking out and closing the door behind her. Sighing, Amy shook her head and rummaged through her closet for some clothes. She decided on a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt.

Slipping on some socks and her sneakers, she ran a brush through her long dark hair. She quickly braided it and then walked downstairs. On the last step, she found Tiff rummaging through a small blue backpack. Her outfit was similar to Amy's, only she wore a black tank top instead of a T-shirt.

"So what are we doing today Tiff?"

Looking up at Amy, she smiled. "I thought we could go hang out at the Cave."

The Cave was a treehouse that the two of them had spent two years perfecting. Tiff lived on a dead end road that was covered in miles of wooded areas. The girls had walked in the forest for hours before deciding to build a place where they could get away from the world.

With the help of their fathers they'd found the perfect tree and begun construction. The deal had been that the girls would pay for half of it and after several years of work, the Cave had become what it was today. Standing 15 feet off the ground, it had two floors and rested in the biggest tree they could find. Each floor had two small couches, and the two on the top floor pulled out into beds.

On the first floor there was a small table, a cooler and a radio. Each wall had a small window and they'd recently gotten carpet for the floors. The door had also recently gotten a deadbolt, allowing the girls to spend the night there if they chose. It had taken two years of hard work and money saving, but they'd finally finished their home away from home.

And now that they could spend the night there, they took every opportunity to do so. Amy smiled, "Let me go ask if I can sleep over." They both walked into the kitchen where her foster mom was cooking breakfast.

Turning to face the girls, she smiled. "Well good morning sleepy head. Maybe we should hire Tiffany to wake you up every morning. She seems to get much better results than I do."

Amy grimaced as Tiffany chuckled beside her. "Yeah, how about no." The other two laughed and then she said, "Is it alright if I spend the night at the Cave with Tiff?"

Her foster mom was silent for a moment and then she sighed. "Alright, but don't stay out too late…"

They usually stayed outside until 11.

"No staying up all night…"

They normally went to bed around 2 or 3 in the morning.

"Behave and nobody else spends the night with you."

They did whatever they wanted and had ended up with four of them sleeping over last time.

Amy grinned and crossed her fingers behind her back with Tiff doing the same. "Of course," they both replied. They turned to leave the room but were stopped as her caretaker said, "And you also have to eat breakfast before you go."

The girls turned around and sat at the table eagerly. Then they ate a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon and French toast. Thanking her guardian, Amy ran upstairs as she finished to pack a bag. Grabbing a backpack she packed a few changes of clothes, her brush, watch, a few CD's and her medication. Grabbing a pillow she went back downstairs where Tiff was waiting for her.

Grinning, she tossed her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go," she said, and they made their way out the front door.

oOo

It took about a half an hour to get to Tiff's road, even though they took every shortcut possible. Luckily it was a nice day, so they didn't mind too much. "So where are your parents this weekend?" Amy asked as they turned down Tiff's road.

Her friend shrugged. "I think somewhere near Boston." Her parents were often away on the weekends so Tiff usually had the house to herself. As they neared her house, Amy noticed a car parked in the driveway.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked over at Tiffany. "Who…"

Tiff cut her off as they approached the house. "I invited a friend and had him invite a friend."

Amy looked at her curiously and froze when she saw who was in the driveway. James and another boy sat on the trunk of a black mustang. When they saw the girls, they jumped off and slung bags over their backs before walking to meet them at the end of the driveway.

James smiled, and despite herself Amy smiled back. "Hello there ladies. This is my good friend Riley. Riley, this is Amy and Tiffany." Looking over the other boy Amy noticed that he looked similar to James. They both had the look of someone who was used to working for a living. Even their handshake was the same, as she soon found out.

His hair fell just above his shoulders and was a deep chocolate brown with a slight curl at the end. He wore a dark blue muscle shirt with a black dragon on it that showed off a muscular build. A pair of dark blue jeans fell over black sneakers. Looking up at his face she saw that he had dark green eyes.

"Nice to finally meet the babe and the weirdo," Riley said with a laugh. James smacked him over the head as Amy found herself blushing.

She looked over at Tiff who was grinning wildly. "What's so funny?" Amy asked her.

"Well _babe_, I'm a weirdo." She emphasized the word 'babe' causing Amy to blush once again. Shoving her friend lightly Amy looked at the three of them.

"Are all of you idiots ready to go?" They nodded and James came to stand next to her.

Giving her a smile he said, "All set. Let's go see this Cave of yours."

**Spirit of the Sky**- So that's the latest chapter. It's a bit boring, I know, but it sets the stage for some major fun!

**Batman**- Yeah, there's some awesome scenes in the next chapter…and I get to hit people!

**Spirit of the Sky**- And if that's not exciting enough, I get to hit people too! Plus Amy gets to have a "moment" or two with James.

**Batman**- Too bad the real one doesn't get anything. (giggle)

**Spirit of the Sky**- Shut up! You don't get anything either!

**Batman**-………

**Spirit** **of the Sky**- Well, you know the drill people. 5 more reviews another chapter. Until then, R&R everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Don't own original Peter Pan characters...yadda yadda yadda...anybody else getting tired of writing these? Don't own "Happy Together" or "Kryptonite" or Blindman's Bluff (which btw is an awesome game, I'd recommend it for any party or get-together)

**Kamila**- All us weirdos are gonna rule the world someday, so watch out everyone! Thanks for reviewing my fellow insane asylum escapee!

**melissa Ivory**- Sorry this took so long, but I'm a junior now and have a ton of homework to do. Unfortunately that takes precedence over fanfiction. Not quite sure why.

**SmeagultheWeasul**- Glad you still like it! Kudos to you for finishing "Caring for Hook"! I really enjoyed it.

**Jesteress**- While this James is similar to the one in the book, I don't think we'll give him any pet spiders. And you're right, there aren't very many stories about the boy James. (which is why Bats and I are doing this) ;)

**onesugarplumfairy**- Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I gotta keep you interested somehow! ;)

**UncutDiamond**- Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. BTW, your review made my day a whole lot brighter, so thank you very much.

**FaintlyAlarming**- Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter!

**meegan**- You remind me of the real Tiff... who I'm sure would accept your deal, but seeing as how I'm the one typing this thing, I get to answer for her. And I'm afraid she is disinclined to acquiesce to your request. Besides, James is mine! (hugs him protectively ) Can't wait to hear from you again!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Ten minutes later, the group reached the infamous Cave. James and Riley seemed slightly amazed, while the girls simply grinned.

"You two built all this?" Riley asked skeptically.

Tiff rolled her eyes at Amy, who replied, "No. We let the magical tree fairy build it for us, duh! Now, if you two are done insulting our architectural skills we can go on up."

Riley looked surprised at her answer, while James just smirked. When they all stood directly underneath the Cave, James looked around and asked, "So, how do we get up there?"

"The ladder," Tiff replied, as though it were obvious.

Riley glanced at the surrounding area before asking, "Well, where is it?"

"Up there," Amy replied, calmly taking off her pack and handing it to Tiffany.

The boys turned to each other with raised brows. "And how exactly do you reach this ladder?" James asked, his voice layered with sarcasm.

Amy grinned, "Like this." Then she proceeded to climb the gigantic tree.

Riley's eyes widened slightly as he turned to James. "Which one was the crazy one again?" James looked up at the figure climbing the tree with something akin to worry in his eyes.

"She's going to get herself killed, and I can't have that." The last part he murmured so quietly that only Riley heard him.

Tiff scoffed at him and slugged him on the shoulder. "If Amy had heard you say that, she would've smacked you upside the head. She hates it when people get overprotective, and besides, she's done this more times than I can count and is still alive."

A voice from above called out, "What was that I heard? Something about Tiffany counting? Don't listen to her guys, she under the misconception that she has the ability to calculate numerical value."

Riley chuckled as Tiff glared up at her friend, who had made it to the top. "Nobody asked you! Just throw down the ladder!"

Amy laughed and threw down the ladder, which her friend quickly caught. Adjusting the two packs on her back, Tiff motioned to the boys. "Come on, we don't have all day!" As she swiftly scaled the rope ladder, Riley held James back for a moment.

"Captain, are you sure that she's what we're looking for?"

James shook his head slightly. "No, but I'll know by the end of the night."

"But what if she's the wrong girl?"

"Then we'll begin our search again. And again and again until we find her!"

Riley glanced up at the treehouse. "And if she is what we're looking for?"

James glared at him. "Then we'll act accordingly. I'm not letting a weapon as powerful as her slip away from me." He began clambering up the ladder, officially ending the conversation. When they reached the top, Tiffany was waiting for them. Opening the door, revealed the inside of the Cave, as well as Amy laying on one of the couches with a hand over her eyes.

Lifting her hand briefly, she said, "What took you guys so long?" Tiffany glared and tossed her backpack at her. Amy quickly sat up and caught it, casting a smirk in Tiff's direction. The boys stood just inside the door, studying the inside of the treehouse.

They looked impressed and Tiff smirked at them. "When you're done staring, can one of you pull up the ladder? There are some jerks around here who would love to trash this place."

Riley nodded and quickly pulled the ladder up, leaving it in a neat pile on the deck. Then he joined James in sitting on the couch opposite Amy, who had lain back down and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tiff asked her.

"Getting some sleep since you decided to wake me up so early."

Tiff laughed, "You'll live." Then she sat down on Amy's stomach.

"Ugh! Not if you squish me I won't!" She shoved her friend off her with a grunt.

From her new seat on the floor, Tiff pouted. "My butt isn't that big!"

The other three laughed and Riley said, "Wanna bet?"

Tiff glared at him and then chucked a coin she'd found on the floor at his head. "Stop staring at my butt!"

Riley ducked the coin and then shrugged. "It's kinnda hard to miss." Tiff rolled her eyes and went to turn on the radio. Amy sat up with a grin on her face. _At least now I can bug her about flirting with Riley_, she thought.

Tiffany turned and, upon seeing Amy's smile, she said, "Don't worry Amy. You can stare all you want."

Amy just shook her head while the boys burst out laughing. "Looks like you've got some competition, James," Riley said with a grin.

James punched him in the arm. "Then start distracting my competition." Amy blushed , but was somewhat mollified by the fact that Tiff was blushing as well._ Oh yes, I am going to have fun with this_, she thought.

Tiff recovered her voice and crossed her arms. Looking directly at Riley she said, "It'll take more than a hot guy to make me give up on Amy."

Riley raised an eyebrow as Amy and James chuckled. "Is that a challenge?"

Tiff shrugged nonchalantly. "It's whatever you think it is."

Deciding to stop her friend before she got out of control, Amy said, "Tiff?"

"Yeah?"

"Get me a pillow and some ducktape."

Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "Why ducktape?"

Amy grinned, "To shut you up."

Tiff threw a pillow at her, which hit Amy square on the nose. When James laughed at her, she smirked and tossed it at him. Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention and the pillow hit him with enough force to knock him against the back of the couch. The surprised look on his face made her giggle.

Casting a glance at Riley, James began to moan. "Oh, my head. I'm wounded!"

Amy rolled her eyes and went to sit on the arm of the other couch next to him. "You're such a wimp,"she said. Then she took his face in her hands without thinking. Looking him over with a serious look on her face she said, "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news..." here she turned to wink at Tiff, "...but I do believe you're going to live."

Riley burst out laughing while Tiff snapped her fingers. "Darn it, I thought we could finally get rid of him." Amy laughed and felt James chuckle. She looked back at him and noticed her hands were still on his face. Blushing furiously, she quickly removed them and lowered her gaze.

Tiffany noticed the awkward moment and decided to bail her friend out. "Hey Amy, you wanna put some music in?"

She smiled gratefully and nodded. Walking over to her back pack, she pulled out one of her CD's and placed it in the player on one of the shelves. "Kryptonite" began to play and Tiff began bobbing her head to the beat before she got a wicked gleam in her eye. "Hey Amy, wanna dance?"

Amy noticed the boys were looking at her expectantly and shook her head. "Maybe later."

Tiff grabbed her hands and gave her the puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeaaassseee?"

"No, and if you don't drop it right now, I'm going to seriously get the ducktape."

Tiff clamped her mouth shut right away. After a moment, she got up and grabbed a deck of cards. "Anyone wanna play?" she asked with a grin.

The others all nodded and gathered around the table in the middle of the room. As she began dealing out the cards she said, "The name of the game is...Go-fish."

Amy groaned and put her head in her hands. James glanced down at her, "What's wrong?"

Lifting her head she said, "What's wrong is that she always cheats at this game. There's no way we can win."

He smirked, "But that's what makes the game interesting." Riley shot a glance at his friend before turning his attention back to the game. Once all the cards had been dealt out, the game began.

"You go first Amy."

She nodded and, after looking at her cards, turned to James. "Ok James, got any queens?"

He shook his head, "Go fish." Once Amy had picked up a card from the deck, he turned to Riley. "Any fives, Riley?"

The other boy shook his head and gave the customary reply of "Go fish." Then he turned to Tiffany, who was staring intently at the cards in her hand. "Got any threes?"

She shook her head and then sifted through her cards for a moment before asking, "Hey Riley, got any threes?"

The boy nodded and handed over the card. Amy and James just stared at him for a moment while Tiff set the pair down.

Suddenly Riley's brain seemed to kick back into gear. "Hey! You can't do that, you cheater!" Grabbing a pillow from behind him, he tossed it at her, hitting her in the face.

Tiff let out a shriek which soon turned into a pout. "I don't know what you're talking about. I never cheat," she lied.

Amy sighed and said to James, "This is going to be a loooong game." To which his only reply was a chuckle.

oOo

Luckily, after a few more rounds Tiff got tired of people throwing things at her when she cheated. So they put the deck away and went into town for some lunch. Afterwards, they went to the park to play with a frisbee that Tiff had brought along. They stayed there for a few hours and then they went to dinner at the local McDonalds.

By the time they got back to the Cave, the sun had gone down and it was nearly 10 o'clock at night. Upon re-entering the treehouse Tiff promptly asked, "What should we do now?"

The boys, who were sitting on one of the couches, shrugged. Amy, who was lying on the floor at their feet said, "I say we go to sleep."

Tiff rolled her eyes, saying, "It's way too early to go to sleep!" Then she grinned, "I know! Let's play Blindman's Bluff!"

The girl on the floor instantly sat up. "No way am I giving you another chance to hit me with a stick! I still have bruises from last time we played!"

Tiff smiled evilly, "I'll be nice this time, I promise."

James looked at Amy on the floor and smirked. "This game sounds interesting. How do you play?"

Amy got to her knees and placed her hands on one of his legs. "Please don't ask. I'm too young to die."

Her friend smirked and said, "Too late, he already said the magic words. Now, here's how it's done..." As she explained the rules of the game, James' smirk grew.

Riley laughed out loud when she finished. "I like this game already, let's play."

Amy smacked her head against the couch, muttering loudly, "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die."

James began to pat her on the back. "Don't worry fair maiden, I'll protect you."

She rolled her eyes, saying, "Thank you very much. I feel soooo much better now." He chuckled and as Amy got up she punched him in the shoulder.

Riley insisted on going first, so Amy got out a blindfold and tied it tightly around his face. Then she spun him around 20 times before handing him a plastic spatula, kept just for this game. Suddenly, she got a wicked gleam in her eyes and whispered something in his ear. He smirked and nodded eagerly.

Tiffany looked at them suspiciously, but had no time to ask questions as the game started. Riley began walking around the room, waving the spatula around in front of him. He almost got James, who managed to duck out of the way just in time. Then he began walking towards Tiffany, and soon she was trapped in a corner. She was about to make a run for it, when Amy coughed rather loudly.

Riley grinned and said, "Still water!" This meant that Tiffany could no longer move, so she simply crouched down as low as she could, while Riley began patting her with the spatula. He started out lightly, but his pats quickly got harder and harder.

Amy had to bury her face in James' shoulder to keep from laughing out loud. James himself had a large grin on his face and his body shook with contained laughter. It wasn't until five minutes later that Riley finally stopped hitting her and said, "Is it Tiffany?"

Tiff jumped up and snatched the spatula from his hand. "Yes, it's me you idiot! You didn't have to hit so hard you know!" No longer able to contain themselves, Amy and James burst out laughing.

Tiff glared at Amy and yelled, "You planned this, didn't you?"

"No, ya think?"

Tiff punched her in the arm and then said, "Alright, now who's next?"

Amy raised her hand and was blindfolded. Tiff spun her around and after a few moments she said, "Still water." Amy began to walk around the silent room in search of her friends. After a few tense moments, she tripped over someone who was lying on the floor. She landed on top of the person and quickly took off her blindfold. "Oh my gosh, are you alri..." She stopped as she noticed who she was laying on.

James smirked up at her and replied, "Never better."

She looked away, blushing, and tried to get up, but he grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop. She looked back at him, right into his eyes and felt a strange sensation run through her body. James blue orbs flicked to her palm for a second, then locked with her own brown ones. She thought she saw a flicker of something sinister in his gaze, but it disappeared so quickly she was sure she had imagined it.

She heard a loud cough and looked up and Tiffany and Riley. The former asking innocently, "Would you two like to be alone?" Amy blushed and looked away, not answering. James released his grip on her, and she quickly got to her feet.

Glaring at Tiff she said, "Thanks for not telling me there was someone in front of me."

Her friend only gave her a sunny smile. James had risen to his feet and was now brushing himself off. There was an awkward pause before Riley broke the silence. "So who's next?"

Tiff squealed and eagerly raised her hand. Avoiding eye contact with James, Amy picked the blindfold and spatula off the floor. She thought she saw Tiff mouth something to James, but she wasn't sure. Tying the blindfold over her eyes, Amy spun her around before handing her the spatula.

Tiff started waving the plastic utensil around blindly, almost catching Riley in the face. He went to move away, but then James coughed loudly and she said, "Still water!" Riley glared at him and crouched down as far as he could. But Tiff soon found him and began wacking him with the spatula.

She started out lightly, "I wonder who this could be..." Then she began hitting him harder, causing him to wince occasionally, but still not making a sound. Tiff sat down next to him and rested her head in her hand. "I could keep this up all night, you know."

After a few minutes, Amy couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She looked over at James, who was sitting on one of the couches and smirking at his friend's dilemma. He caught her gaze and winked at her. She quickly looked back at Tiffany, who was saying, "Gee, could it possibly be Riley?"

Not bothering to stop when he said yes, Tiffany grinned and hit him even harder. Amy was still laughing when she pulled the spatula from her hands. "All right killer, I think you're done."

Peking through the blindfold, Tiff smiled. "But I was having so much fun!" Amy hit her over the head with the spatula. Riley, who was rubbing his shoulder, glared at them. "Thanks for all your help."

Amy smirked, "You're welcome." He rolled his eyes and got to his feet with a grimace. "Hey, it could have been worse. I could have let her at you with a pointy object." Everyone but Tiffany shuddered at the thought and Riley mumbled, "Never mind."

She laughed and turned to James. "Alright, it's your turn." Nodding, he turned around, allowing her to tie the bandana around his eyes. After spinning him around, Amy handed him the spatula and hid behind a couch just as he said, "Still water."

Tiff was hidden behind the other couch, but Riley was out in the open, only a few feet away from James. He crouched down once again, but was soon discovered. As James began tapping him on the head, he started talking to himself. "Let's see...ooh, sounds pretty empty in there. But that could be anyone." The girls glared at him as he continued.

"Hmmm... crazy hair, hollow skull, smells like a garbage can..." Amy giggled as Tiffany's eyes widened in anticipation. Then James smirked and said, "Well that doesn't help any."

Riley snickered as Tiff jumped up and yelled, "That's it!" She tackled him from behind and Amy soon joined her. James ended up on his stomach with two teenage girls sitting on his back. He tore off the blindfold to glare at Riley, who was laughing hysterically. "I suppose you find this amusing?"

"Absolutely, Captain." Riley froze and James shot him a look that could freeze over hell.

"Captain? Is that some kind of nickname?"

Riley nodded shakily at Tiff, "Yeah, we call him Captain because he's so...you know...commanding?"

Amy and Tiff shared a glance, but decided to let it go. Leaning down to look James in the face, Amy asked, "So do we get to use this oh-so-special nickname too?"

James grunted. "I don't see why not, just get off of me!"

Amy looked at him sadly, "Oh I'm sorry, is the floor not comfortable enough for you?"

He glared at her briefly. "Just...get...off."

Tiff quickly complied, but before Amy could get off James had flipped her over onto the floor. He had her lying on her stomach with her arms locked behind her in a vice-like grip. Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, " Now tell me, Amy. Is the floor not comfortable enough for you?"

Amy growled and, twisting her hips, swung her legs over his back, effectively flipping him over. She carefully sat on his toned stomach and smirked at the shocked look on his face. "You tell me." Shock soon turned into respect and James found himself impressed by her quick thinking.

Seeing that he had learned his lesson, Amy stood and offered him a hand. Placing his much larger hand in hers, he allowed her to pull him to his feet. He smiled at her and bowed his head in a respectful manner. "You are to be congratulated, milady. It is not often that I am caught by surprise."

Amy smiled and nodded graciously. "Thank you for the compliment, milord, but I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it."

Riley snickered, "I think you've finally met your match, Captain." Tiff punched him in the gut and he grimaced slightly. James smirked and then turned back to Amy, "We shall see." Amy raised an eyebrow, silently challenging him to do is worst.

A glance at the clock told her it was after midnight and she turned to Tiffany. "I think it's time to get ready for bed." Tiff nodded in agreement and grabbed their bags. Turning to the boys, Amy said, "You guys can change down here. Knock twice on the ceiling when you're done."

They nodded and Amy followed Tiff up the ladder to the second floor. Once they heard the trap door lock, the boys began changing. Keeping his voice hushed, Riley turned to his friend. "So? Is she the one?"

James relieved himself of his shirt before answering quietly, "She is, I saw the mark when she fell on me."

Riley smiled and changed into a plain white T-shirt. "So what's our next move? Do we take her now?"

James shook his head, exchanging his jeans for a pair of black sweats. "If we do that, she'll put up a fight. We don't need to draw anymore attention to ourselves than we already have." He reached into his bag for a black T-shirt, pausing before he put it on. "For now, I'm going to try and gain her trust. We'll go to their school, play their little games, whatever it takes. And once they have their guard down..."

He smiled slyly at Riley, who grinned in the same fashion. As James put on the shirt, a thought occurred to Riley. "You said 'they'. Are we taking the other one too?"

"Of course, those two seem very close. Amy values Tiffany's opinion. Therefore if Tiffany trusts us, so will she. It's your job to get as close to her as possible, keep her occupied while I find out more about Amy. I want to know if she is aware of her talents."

Riley nodded as he finished changing into a pair of sweat pants. James knocked twice on the ceiling before a mischievous gleam entered his eye. "Besides, Amy will have to do exactly as we tell her if her friend is...say... locked in the brig."

Riley smirked. "Why Captain, that is perfectly cruel of you." The two looked at each other and shared a good laugh at this comment.

oOo

Meanwhile upstairs, the girls were unaware of the conversation taking place below them. Each was facing away from the other as they changed into their pajamas. "How about they take one bed and we take the other?"

Amy pulled on her dark blue pajama pants and then moved on to the matching T-shirt. "Nice try, but there's no way I'm getting into a bed with you. You'll probably try and rape me or something."

"Would I ever do such a thing?" was the response.

After putting away her clothes, Amy turned and crossed her arms. "It's not that I don't trust you, Tiff. It's just that I don't trust you."

Tiffany turned around, putting her hands on her hips. "That is the dumbest saying ever."

"You only say that because you can't figure it out."

Sticking her tongue out, Tiff adjusted her black silk pants and red tank top. "Well, since you don't want to share with me..." At that moment, they heard two knocks and Tiff grinned before continuing. "You can always share with James." Then she opened the door and made her way downstairs before her friend could reply.

Amy stood there, silently fuming for a moment, before making her way downstairs. She saw her three friends sitting on a couch snacking on gummy bears. Sitting on the opposing couch, she asked, "Can I have some, Tiff?"

The teenager smirked and replied, "Nope."

Amy glared at her and crossed her arms in a pout. She caught James' eye and raised an eyebrow when he winked at her. She watched as he asked Tiff for some of the candy, who smirked at Amy and dumped almost a third of the bag into his hands. He thanked her and then went over to join Amy, offering her a handful, which she took with a smile. Nodding in thanks, she stuck her tongue out at Tiff, who merely rolled her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, she got up and put in another CD. As the music started, she began to sing along, much to Amy's dismay.

"Me and you and you and me.

No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be.

The only one for me is you and you for me.

So happy together!!"

Amy groaned, knowing the song was directed at her. Before Tiff could start on the chorus Amy began to sing, twisting the words around to suit her needs.

"I can't see me loving somebody like you

For all my life

When you're with me, baby the skies are **not** blue

For all my life"

Tiff looked at her pitifully and then pretended to cry, much to the other's amusement. "Amy, you know you love me. So, why won't you marry me?"

"Because #1, I don't swing that way and neither do you. #2, you're not my type, and #3...that's just gross."

The boys chuckled, while Tiff sighed sadly. Riley then asked, "So why is it that you want to marry her?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but Amy interrupted, "Trust me, you do not want to hear that story."

Riley looked like he was going to argue, but it was at that point that James decided to throw a gummy bear at him. It landed right in the middle of his forehead, earning James a halfhearted glare.

"Nice shot, Captain," Amy said. James bowed from his position of sitting on the couch, the smile on his face turning into a smirk as Amy yawned.

"Tired, milady?"

She rolled her eyes at his cavalier language, although she secretly loved the way his British accent made it roll off his tongue. "A bit. How about we call it a night?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Tiff began to make the sleeping arrangements. "Alright, since there's only two beds we'll have to share."

Amy interrupted her before she could say anything stupid. "I'll sleep on the couch. That way you get one bed and the boys get the other."

Riley seemed fine with this arrangement, but James shook his head. "I'm staying down here on the other couch. Riley snores loud enough to wake the dead."

Riley glared at him and then followed Tiffany upstairs. "Well, goodnight then." Tiff said.

"Night," chorused Amy and James. They retrieved their blankets off the backs of their respective couches and then settled down for the night.

Amy pulled her blanket up to her chin, saying, "Good night, James." Her eyes closed and she briefly heard his reply before falling asleep.

After wishing her a good night, James watched her body rise and fall in the gentle motion of sleep. Something inside him screamed at him for what he was planning to do to her, but he quickly silenced it. He watched her for a moment longer before he too fell asleep, facing Amy the entire time.

oOo

Later that night, James awoke to see the girl laying across from him thrashing in her sleep. She was sobbing quietly and tears ran down her face. He silently got up and crouched down beside her. "Amy, wake up. It's only a dream." he shook her gently and soon her eyes opened, slightly red from crying.

"James?"

He smiled softly. "Yes, you were having a bad dream."

She slowly sat up and shook her head. "No, it wasn't a dream. It was something from my past, something that has haunted me for three years." She closed her eyes tightly in an effort to stop another batch of tears.

James sat next to her on the couch and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me about it." She was silent and he added, "I promise that whatever it is will stay between us."

After a moments hesitation, she nodded and began to speak. "I dreamed of the day my parents were killed. I was walking home from school and this black ford passed by. It was a four way stop but they had a green light so everything should have been fine. But then a car raced through a red light and slammed into them head on. I could hardly believe what I was seeing, and I ran over to see if they were alright. But when I got there, I realized that I recognized the car."

Here she started to sob, and James rubbed her back until she could continue. "It was my parents. They were both unconscious and... all I could see was the blood. I was in shock at first, and it was a man passing by who called 911. He helped me get them out of the car and I remember holding onto my mother's hand, begging her to open her eyes. But by the time the ambulance got there, it was too late. My parents were gone, they had died in my arms."

She paused for a moment to wipe her eyes with her sleeve, while James waited patiently. "The man who had called for the ambulance stayed with me all night, and he and with wife eventually became my foster parents. I don't know what I would have done without them."

She was quiet for a moment and James couldn't help but ask, "What happened to the other driver?"

Her voice was full of anger as she replied, "He came out of it with only a mild concussion. Turns out he was drunk off his rocker and already had several outstanding DWI's. When the judge found him guilty of vehicular manslaughter and sentenced him to seven years in prison, the jerk ran off and hasn't been seen since."

James' eyes flashed an angry red, but Amy was looking at the floor and didn't notice. "The coward, he could've at least had the decency to show good form,"he said.

Amy smiled slightly, but it was bittersweet. "I don't think anyone believes in good form anymore, James."

"The man who helped you did."

"Well then maybe he's the exception. Don't get me wrong, David and Jamie are wonderful foster parents. They've given me so much... but they're not my parents and they never will be." The tears stared to fall and her next sentence was no more than a whisper. "I miss them, James. I miss them so much."

He pulled her into his arms and she began to sob into his shirt. He gently rubbed her on the back until she had cried herself to sleep. As he looked down at her tear-stained face, he smiled softly. Not having the heart to move her, he pulled the blanket around them both. Then, resting his cheek against her hair, he drifted back to sleep.

oOo

Amy awoke a few hours later to find herself in a warm embrace. Lifting her head carefully, she realized that she was sitting in the lap of none other than James, who was sleeping peacefully. One of his arms encircled her back, while the other rested on her hip.

Memories of the night's events came back to her and she felt her face flush in embarrassment. She debated on wether or not to extricate herself from his grip, but she was just too comfortable to move. Amy looked at his face and brushed a stray curl from his forehead. "I've only known you for a few days, and yet I feel like I've known you all my life. Why do I trust you so much?"

Her whispered words were met with silence and Amy smiled. "Like you're really going to answer me while you're asleep." Shaking her head at her own foolishness, she rested her head on his shoulder once more. As she closed her eyes, she didn't notice James smile and open his eyes slightly. However, she did notice his grip on her tightened for a moment. She smiled, and then they both went back to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

**Spirit of the Sky**- So there it is, chapter 8. This was a long one, almost 14 pages long when I typed it up! I was gonna make it shorter, but since I haven't updated in forever, I thought I'd give y'all a present and it make this chappie a long one. 

**Batman**- And she also included some more parts where I get to hit people, although there wasn't enough of them in my opinion.

**Spirit of the Sky**- Dude, you hit a ton of people in this story! Don't you remember what happens when Peter Pan comes on the scene?

**Batman**- Oh yeah! (evil giggle) I like that part.

**Spirit of the Sky**- I know you do, you wrote it. Anyways, I am terribly sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I won't make any excuses, but I feel I must warn you. I'm a junior now and I don't have as much time to work on fanfics as I did before. Not only that, but Bats and I got into the spring musical at our school, and we have rehearsals three times a week. So I'm afraid updates may be a little on the slow side. However...

**Batman**- All is not lost, there is a however!

**Spirit of the Sky**- ...if I can find a Beta who could help me do some editing work, maybe I'll get the chapters up faster. (Hint Hint) Well, that's all for now. I'm still keeping the 5 reviews equals a new chapter rule, so everybody R&R! TTFN


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Don't own nuttin' 'cept Amy and Tiff.

To everyone who reviewed this story even though I write slower than molasses... I am so sorry that this update took so long. There is absolutely no excuse for this and I deeply apologize to you all. I am not worthy of the wonderful reviews you've been sending, but know that each and every one of them made my day. I dedicate this chapter to you all in hopes that you will forgive me. I'd like to say that being a senior means I have more time on my hands, but unfortunately it does not, especially since I have been battling mono for several months. Thank you all, once again, for putting up with me. - Spirit of the Sky

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

When Amy awoke the next morning, James was already up. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment before speaking.

"Good morning, Amy."

"Good morning, James."

"Did you sleep well?"

Amy lowered her eyes, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry about last night. I'm not usually such a crybaby."

James smiled warmly, saying, "It's alright. I was a bit cold on that couch all by myself, anyway." Amy smiled and a mischievous twinkle came lit her eyes.

"Wanna go spy on the two upstairs?"

James nodded emphatically and they both got up. Creeping over to the trapdoor, she slowly pushed it up. Stepping onto the top step of the stool, bringing her head and shoulders above the floor, she looked around the room and started giggling. James stepped up on the stool next to her and sent his piercing gaze throughout the room. When he caught sight of the two figures on the right hand bed, he too started to chuckle.

Somewhere in the night, the two sleepers had ended up on the same bed. Riley's arm was draped around Tiffany's waist and her head rested on his shoulder. Both of them were snoring softly and as they watched from the doorway, Tiffany mumbled something and snuggled even closer to her bedmate. Amy's giggles threatened to break free of the hand she had over her mouth and the two on the bed began to stir. James quickly pulled her down, shutting the trapdoor silently. 

The two crouched on their respective steps, waiting until the upstairs room was once again silent. Amy sighed and then chuckled. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday."

James smirked at her as he stood and offered her a hand. She placed her much smaller hand in his, allowing him to help her to her feet. He led her over to the couch where they had spent the night and pulled her down to sit next to him. Blushing slightly, she leaned against his chest as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

From this position she could feel his heart beating and without thinking, she blurted out, "Your heartbeat's really loud. Guess that means it's really big." 

Blushing at her words, she studied her hands, not noticing the startled look on his face. She did notice that he stiffened at her words and quickly went to apologize, but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting that," he said with a wry smile. "The only comments I've ever heard about my heart are about how I apparently don't have one."

She looked at him in surprise. "Why would anyone say that? You're one of the nicest people I know."

"You've only known me for a few days," he commented with a raised brow. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I've always been a good judge of character." 

She looked him in the eye with such a level of seriousness that he couldn't bring himself to laugh at her. Instead, he found himself smiling warmly, while the conscience he didn't know he still had began to raise its head.

oOo

After the two upstairs had awoken, in a rather loud manner, they made their way way downstairs. Riley was nursing his stomach and Tiffany followed, apologizing profusely. 

"Look, I said I was sorry! I just forgot that you were there, that's all!"

"How on earth did you forget? It was your idea to begin with!"

Whatever she had been about to say died on her lips as she caught sight of the two reclining on the couch, watching the argument in amusement. A smirk crossed her face as she looked at her best friend. "Well, don't you two look all comfy-cozy. Would you like some privacy?"

Amy blushed slightly, saying, "You're one to talk. What happened with you and Riley last night?"

She grinned as her normally outgoing friend struggled for a comeback, but Riley beat her to it. " We were waiting for you two to have a conversation and it was easier to hear from that bed, so she suggested we sit there. Then she fell asleep on top of me and I was too tired to move her. So, like the gentleman that I am," James snorted at this. "I let her use me as a pillow. Then I wake up this morning to her shrieking in my ear and kicking me in the stomach until I landed on the floor!"

Amy fought to hold back her giggles as Tiff glared at him. "I said I was sorry, ok? I don't usually wake up with a boy in my bed!"

"Yeah, she's only a whore every other weekend." 

Seeing her friend's death glare, Amy scrambled over James to hide herself behind him. Peering over his shoulder, she couldn't help but add, "Now Tiffany, you know the first step of getting past your issues is to get out of denial." 

She squealed as Tiff made a grab at her and stuck out her tongue when she missed. Rolling her eyes, Tiff stuck up her nose and stated, "I'm going to be the mature one and go make breakfast while you neanderthals go invent the wheel."

She stalked off towards the toaster, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she passed Riley. Amy opened her mouth to make another snide remark, but James turned and covered her mouth. "As much as I love your witty repartee, I would prefer to hear it after I have eaten."

Amy made a sarcastic salute and the sound that was muffled by his hand could have been translated as, "Aye, Captain!" Looking like the cat who ate the canary, he removed his hand as Amy stuck her tongue out at him before wondering over to help make breakfast.

Riley leaned his arms on the couch and whispered, "So what do you think, Captain? Are we wasting our time or what"

James kept his eyes on the brunette across the room as he answered, "No Riley, she's the one, there's no doubt about that. Although I must say, I am pleasantly surprised that she is so young."

Riley smirked knowingly at the look on his captain's face. "And the fact that she possesses both beauty and brains, along with an incredibly smart mouth will certainly make this a lot more pleasant. Am I right, Captain?"

A predatory smirk was his answer, "I do believe you are correct, Riley. I am certainly enjoying that smart mouth of hers. Perhaps I will have the opportunity to enjoy it even further in the near future."

Both men chuckled. "Then if you don't mind, Captain, I think I too will enjoy myself. The other girl is most amusing and easy on the eyes, as well."

James waved his hand lazily, "She's all yours, mate. Just don't go overboard and try not to break her heart. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and we need them _both_ to trust us explicitly if my plan is to have any success."

"Aye, Captain."

"Breakfast is ready boys! Come get it before Miss Piggy eats it all!"

"Hey!"

"Truth hurts, darling."

Riley sighed in exasperation, but his eyes were twinkling as he went to save Amy from the spoons being thrown at her. James watched them for a moment and said to himself, "This promises to be the most interesting game, yet."

Then he got up and grabbed his unsuspecting prey around the waist. He felt her stiffen in surprise before relaxing in his grip. With that mouth that he loved more and more by the second, she continued throwing playful barbs at her friend, who was trying to grab the spoons Riley held above his head. Tightening his hold on the tender female flesh beneath his palms, Captain James Hook had to hold back a seductive purr as he thought about how wonderful it was to have two hands again.

* * *

**Spirit of the Sky:** I know this one is short, but at least it's something! I was gonna make it longer, but that would defeat the purpose of the poll that I've recently posted. I need everyone who's read this story to vote. The quicker the votes come in, the quicker I can get back to posting new chapters. So get voting, people!

**Batman:** Yeah! And give the girl a some slack! She had mono a little while ago and now it's relapsed, so give her a break!

**Spirit of the Sky:** Awwww, thanks Bats!

**Batman:** You're welcome, what are best friends for?

**Spirit of the Sky:** Throwing spoons at?

**Batman:** Now you all know where Amy gets her smart mouth. The character doesn't fall far from the author tree.

**Spirit of the Sky:** And yet everyone loves both of our smart mouths.

**Batman:** ...

**Spirit of the Sky:** I win


End file.
